


Red Lipstick

by faithful_lie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BURN IT, Bath Sex, Bisexual Characters, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Taehyung, Come Swallowing, Come play, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminisation, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flexibility kink, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, I Don't Know Either, I'm Sorry, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Panties, Poly, Polyamory, Reference to Underage Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe signals, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spit Roasting, Strip Tease, TaeJin - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jungkook, Top Yoongi, Vmon - Freeform, Voice Kink, Why did I even write this?, all of the smut, don't ask me about jimin, enjoy, gender nonconforming characters, gender nonconformity, more tags will be added as needed, music teacher taehyung, musician seokjin, namjin - Freeform, request fic, safe words, so much freaking smut, sugamon - Freeform, switch/vers hoseok, switch/vers namjoon, switch/vers seokjin, taegi - Freeform, voyeurism?, waiter namjoon, yoongi is an enigma, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty adventures of Taehyung, Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find on aff [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1054580)
> 
> mmmm crossposting for Ravenlove haha ~  
> it'll be a little messy until i've caught up to the aff version ^^;

**I'm not taking requests rn guys ;3**

 

Chapters with numbers in the titles are story chapters. Those without are request fills ;)

 

Requests and Progress

  * [three complete]
  * iNEEDU_BTS20 - writing
  * owpaaal - planned
  * kayanamoon - planned
  * otaku4fanfics - unplanned
  * KDongminMC - planned
  * slygirl - unplanned



On Hold

  * owpaaal (junghope)
  * otaku4fanfics (namjin)




	2. -1- Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a quick explanation of the relationships in this fic. Taehyung and Seokjin are in a committed relationship as are Yoongi and Namjoon. They are couples independant of each other. However, there is a considerable amount of crossover which everyone's okay with - mainly because they try to keep communicating constantly. About everything. So yeah, there you go :3

Jin is buzzing. He's kneeling in front of the door, eyes focused intently on the letterbox as he fidgets impatiently. He flinches when a hand unexpectedly descends on his shoulder.

"Seokjin," Taehyung's deep voice is a little irritated, "calm down just a little bit will you? The post doesn't arrive this early and for a parcel you're going to have to answer the door anyway. You don't need to wait here like this." Jin looks up with wide eyes and a sudden solemn expression manifests on his features. "You're not even dressed."

"I know all that." He intones. And, really, he does but he likes sitting here, being (not exactly) still and waiting. Even without his shirt. He's too excited for this parcel to come. "I'd rather wait, Tae."

"I'm waiting for something too you know." Taehyung says starting to move away. Now _that_ catches Jin's attention. He stands immediately and follows after Tae, moving into the kitchen behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" Jin asks eagerly. Tae gives him a look before pulling the cereal out of the cupboard.

"Do you want bran flakes or cheerios?"

"Cheerios." Jin answers quickly. "Now what is it?" Taehyung pauses in his task of getting bowls down to glare at him.

"You won't tell me what the mysterious package you've been waiting for and gushing about for so long is and you expect me to tell you about mine?" Jin pouts, hiding it behind the fridge door as he retrieves the milk.

"You can wait and see just like me." They settle down at the table together to eat, facing each other and talking about nothing, both clearly waiting for the doorbell to ring. Jin jiggles his legs under the table until Tae brings his feet up to rest in Jin’s lap, a warning in his eyes. "Seokjin."

"Okay, I'll wa-" Jin begins and then the doorbell rings. He's up in an instant, slamming Tae's feet against the table on the way and knocking his chair back onto the floor. He flies up the hallway and yanks open the door coming face to face with an incredibly flustered looking postie. She glances up at him, hesitates, looks down at her arms, looks back at him, noting the lack of any kind of top and then speaks.

"Uh, I have some parcels for you, sir. One of them needs signing for, if you could just-" She starts to extend a little device to him to sign on but stops talking when he stumbles forward under the weight of Taehyung.

"Ow!" Tae says pointedly, hanging off Jin's shoulders. "That was rude." Jin takes the device from the speechless postie and signs quickly. He gently takes the parcels from her arms after shrugging off Tae and thanks her. She gives a small bow and takes her leave. "I wonder what was up with her..." Tae muses. Jin shoves past Tae and puts the parcels down on the table. He resumes his place, finishing his cereal quickly before it goes soggy. His eyes keep flickering to the parcels next to him. He barely even registers his boyfriend re-joining him to also finish his breakfast.

"I think I'll take mine in the bathroom." Jin says to himself completely missing the disappointed look that flashes across Taehyung's face.

"I don't get to see?" Tae says, sounding a little morose. Jin looks up, surprised at his tone.

"Oh baby, of course you get to see. I just meant that because it’s clothes, I wanna take a shower _first_ and then put it on for you." He reached out and caressed the younger's face. "Or I can quickly go shower and then open it with you." The hopeful expression that grows on Tae's face is truly a beautiful sight. He nods furiously, making Jin laugh. "Okay well I'm finished now so I'll go shower. Maybe you can change while I do and we can meet back here in ten minutes?" Tae agrees softly, already moving to clear up their bowls.

Jin turns and leaves the room. He slips into the bedroom, picking up the first clothes he comes across and grabbing some clean underwear from a drawer. He takes a quick shower - one of the quickest of his life - then redresses in the clothes. He ends up wearing a pair of boxer briefs he honestly doesn't recognise, some loose shorts and a random top of Tae's. It's a little tighter than he'd usually wear, but it's only going to come off again.

Walking back out of the bathroom, he discovers Tae sprawled on the sofa, the parcels resting on his tummy. He doesn't move even as Jin picks up his parcel, placing it in his own lap as he sits down.

"Don't wanna see?" He teases, chuckling when Taehyung sits up so fast his parcels hit the floor. He picks them up with a groan and then looks at Jin expectantly. Jin turns the package over in his hands, looking for the best place to open it from. It's got a flap at one end so he tears it open there, reaching in with one hand to pull out the contents.

"Wow..." Taehyung breathes, reaching out to touch the deep red fabric. He sighs at the softness of it against his fingertips, glancing up at Jin to see a fond smile on his face. "Will you put it on for me?" Jin nods, standing up and removing Tae's top in one fluid movement. He shrugs out of the shorts and takes the red fabric from Tae unfolding it with care. He undoes the fastenings at the neck and the waist and steps into the dress, pulling it up over his hips. He puts his arms through the arm holes and then re-zips the back up to his waist. Then he fastens the button at the back of his neck. Once that’s done, he steps around to the other side of the coffee table and poses for his boyfriend.

"How do I look?" He can almost feel Tae's eyes travel over him, tracking up his exposed legs to the hemline of the tailor made dress. The overall style of the dress is that of a skater dress but Jin has had it tailor made to his own requirements - a necessary step given his shoulders, but it also allowed him to create the dress he has always wanted. Perhaps the capped sleeves aren't _quite_ right but everything else is perfect. He twirls, hearing Tae gasp as he lays eyes on the back of the dress. Or lack of it. The fabric stretches across the back of Jin's shoulders, meeting behind his neck. But beneath that is a wide opening, exposing almost his entire back before the fabric comes back together at his waist above a wide waistband. The dress also zips at the back of the waist to allow it to pass his hips. The skirts flare out from the waist, falling to mid-thigh.

"Stunning." Tae says, his voice even lower than usual, and that's how Jin knows he likes it. He turns back, delighted by the hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Just makes me wanna lift up the hem..." Jin laughs lightly.

"Wouldn't you just? But actually, I kind of wanted to show Namjoon, you know..." He suddenly came over all shy, his eyes sliding away from Tae and across the floor.

"Mm sure." The younger agrees, understanding dawning, and Jin crosses to sit next to him as he pulls his phone out of his jeans. He leans against the other's shoulder to see the screen as Taehyung starts texting.

 

To; Yoonbear

my Jin has a surprise for Joonie, can he show him?

 

He places the phone on his thighs, not expecting any response for a while. Surprisingly, considering Yoongi's sleeping habits, they don't have to wait very long for a reply. Tae's phone buzzes a few minutes later, just when they've settled into a more comfortable position on the sofa.

 

To; Tae light

DAMN TAE IT'S EARLY MORNING

What kind of surprise?

 

Taehyung ignores the first text, instead answering Yoongi's question.

 

To; Yoonbear

sexy as fuck, but I can tell it's not really for me...

 

To; Tae light

oh?

 

To; Yoonbear

Joonie will understand

 

To; Tae light

he's free tonight

 

To; Yoonbear

okay, how about he and I switch?

 

To; Tae light

sounds good

also

Tae, this is TOO FUCKING EARLY your ass is gonna pay later

 

Taehyung looks up at Jin with a cheeky grin and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Jin returns the smile. Tae will go stay over at Yoongi and Namjoon's and Namjoon will come to see Jin. Perfect.

Jin stands up, reaching back to undo his dress, first at the neck, then at the waist. He shimmies out of it, laying it out perfectly on the coffee table before turning back to Tae and sinking down on top of him, a dangerous smile on his face.

"Wanna play, baby?" He asks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by jbibbles.tumblr.com


	3. -2- Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s428.photobucket.com/user/onyxjayjinx/media/image.jpg1_zpsd2qdjrl2.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Jin's dress for you guys ;3 I drew it (and cba to resize it sorry >.>) so pls don't steal it haha ~
> 
> Oh and some information got omitted from the previous chapter during editing; for those who are wondering, the parcels that Tae was waiting for contained a few sets of stockings and two garter belts (one for himself and one for Jin).

Namjoon unlocks the door with a sigh, shouldering it open and shaking his head as he moves inside. He honestly has no idea how he hasn't been fired from his job yet. He's a waiter... and clumsy as hell. Today alone he broke two plates, a towel rack and a wine glass. He's starting to think the other staff actually find his misfortune funny. He could swear that he saw a smirk on the face of the maître d', Zitao, earlier. In all honesty, he would have loved to have wiped it off the man's pretty face himself. But if he wants to keep his job that, sadly, isn't an option.

He forces the door shut, then bends down to remove his work shoes. They are probably the only pair of shoes he owns that aren't wrecked and, for the sake of appearances at work, he'd quite like to keep it that way. He stows them carefully in the shoe rack and stands with a groan.

Yoongi is standing a little way up the hallway, leaning against the wall watching Namjoon in silence. His hair is a little mussed and there's a distinct flush colouring the lower half of his face. Namjoon's eyes narrow; just what has his boyfriend been up to whilst he's been away?

"Taehyung is here." Yoongi says out of the blue, seemingly to no one as his gaze is focused somewhere on the ceiling. Namjoon grins.

"Oh?" Yoongi nods and Namjoon crosses to him quickly. He slides his hands around the smaller male's waist then leans down to lay a smattering of kisses across Yoongi's cheeks, smiling when Yoongi's hands immediately move to his butt. As he moves on to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, he feels another set of arms - Taehyung's - reaching around his own and long fingers pressing against his abdomen. He reaches past Yoongi, making sure not to break the kiss and tugs Taehyung closer by his shirt. It works. One of Taehyung's hands transfers to Namjoon's hip and the other disappears altogether. Judging by the throaty moan that Yoongi unexpectedly releases into Namjoon's mouth though, he reckons he could make a pretty good guess as to where it's gone.

He closes one hand over Taehyung's hand on his hip whilst sliding the other up between himself and Yoongi to ghost over the smaller man's neck. Namjoon is more than satisfied when Yoongi gives a pronounced shudder at the touch, followed by an indignant noise of protest and a pleased hum from Taehyung. Yoongi breaks the kiss but keeps a firm hold on the tall man in front of him.

"Seokjin is waiting for you." He intones, properly meeting Namjoon's eyes for the first time. Pressed close against Yoongi's back, Taehyung nods in agreement.

"He has a surprise for you." Namjoon doesn't understand why he constantly forgets about the distinct timbre of Taehyung's voice but he always finds himself surprised by just how rich and low it is. He cocks his head to one side, trying to remember what Taehyung actually said as opposed to how he said it. A surprise, huh?

"Okay," he responds, "then I'd better get going." He leans down to give Yoongi a peck goodbye where he's sandwiched between the two taller males. With that done, Namjoon leans past him and gives Tae a long kiss goodbye. He had intended for it to be a peck too, but these two had other plans. Yoongi's hands had manifested a strong grip on the waistband of Namjoon’s work trousers and one of Tae's hands had twisted its way into Namjoon's hair. The firm hold is almost painful and Namjoon winces when he turns his face away to finally break the kiss. "Guys," he hisses urgently, "I need to get changed! I'll see you later or, uh, tomorrow I guess." The hands hanging onto him release and he disentangles himself gently, watching fondly as the two others sidle off into the living room, Taehyung's hand in the small of Yoongi's back, most likely to make out on the couch.

Shaking his head at their silliness, he heads to his bedroom to get out of his work clothes so that he can head over to see Jin.

 

Seokjin opens the door wearing a black silk dressing gown that reaches almost to the floor, tied only with a red silken strip of fabric. His face is tastefully made up with carefully applied eyeliner and rich red lipstick and as Namjoon's eyes track lower, he notes the stiletto heels. Well, he'd thought Jin seemed taller...

"Come on in." Jin says invitingly, beckoning Namjoon in with a sultry smile. Namjoon is honestly more than a little stunned by the man standing in front of him looking so seductive. He steps in quickly at Jin's request, pushing the door closed behind him. Seokjin moves in close, grabbing Namjoon by the lapels.

"Is this my gift?" Namjoon forces out, allowing the other man to tug him forwards and off balance a little. He receives no reply. Jin pulls away with a smirk and walks away, swaying his hips seductively before disappearing through the archway into the living room. Namjoon follows immediately, leaving his coat behind on the rack and kicking off his shoes on the way.

As soon as he enters the living room, he is pushed onto the chaise longue. Seokjin developed a severe obsession with them a while back and, eventually, Yoongi bought him one. In Namjoon's opinion, it actually really suits the room. He draws himself out of his thoughts as the slender form of Jin slinks away from him across the room. As he does, he allows the back of the silk dressing gown to slide down on his shoulders, revealing a deep red garment underneath. Namjoon makes himself a little more comfortable, eyes fixated on the gorgeous man in front of him.

Jin turns back to face him, one hand resting delicately on a dining chair that Namjoon had even noticed was there until now.

"Do you want music... or not...?" Jin slurs, tracing a pattern on the floor with the toes of one foot, drawing Namjoon's eyes. Seokjin waits a moment, lips twitching when he receives no response. "Well?" He prompts and Namjoon looks up.

"Music." Seokjin sashays across the room to switch on the music system, bending over deliberately and sticking his butt out towards Namjoon. The music is quiet and old fashioned but sensual. It makes Namjoon think of burlesque shows. He starts to wonder exactly what Jin has in mind. The other man crosses back to the chair in the centre of the room and spins it so that it's facing away from Namjoon. He moves in time to the music, swaying gracefully as the notes rise and fall in the background.

The gown drops completely off one of his shoulders and Namjoon can't help but stare as it exposes the smooth skin of Jin's upper arm not covered by the capped sleeves of the garment he has on underneath. He tilts his head back as he straddles the chair, briefly showing a flash of his lower legs as he does so. Seokjin's eyes meet and hold Namjoon's as he leans down, running a hand down one of his legs to his ankle, the other holding firmly onto the chair back. His slender fingers snag the hem of the silk gown, drawing it up above his knee as he sits back up, truly showing off his leg. A leg clearly clothed in sheer black tights or stockings - for the moment Namjoon can't tell.

It's right about then that it finally clicks in Namjoon's brain that Seokjin is wearing a dress under that gown. He can actually feel his pulse quicken and he subconsciously licks his lips. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this - someone this beautiful and who seems to know him so well. Dropping the hem, Jin stands gracefully, simultaneously pulling the tie on the gown and dropping it and the entire gown to the floor at his feet. He steps from where it's pooled on the floor clothed in a stunning red dress with a high neck, small waist and sweeping skirts ending around mid-thigh. He stands for a moment, completely still, knowing (Namjoon is sure he knows) just how much of an effect he is having on the other man right now. He steps in front of the chair and turns his back on the man watching him attentively.

Namjoon's breath audibly catches in his throat. Pretty much the whole of Seokjin's upper back is on display for him; the back of the dress is barely there at all. He's way too excited as he looks over the muscled shoulders and back on display before him, eyes sliding down Seokjin's spine to - wait, is that a corset? It is. Underneath his dress, Jin is wearing a corset. Namjoon feels like he's about to have a full on nosebleed at that realisation, especially as he fully takes in the unnatural line of the other's waist where it's being controlled, giving the illusion of a more curvy figure. Bloody hell!

Namjoon chokes a little as Jin's slender fingers slide around the back of his neck and undo the button holding the top half of the dress in place. He slips his arms out of the sleeves and reaches back again to unzip the dress from the waist. Namjoon forces himself to breathe as he watches the flimsy material slide down Seokjin's long legs and to the floor.

As he moves his gaze back up from the ground, gazing first at those precarious heels, then appreciating Jin's muscled legs. He has a funny moment when he registers that the other is actually wearing stockings - attached to a garter belt no less!

The corset controlling Jin's waist is dark and elegant with red lacing and edging. Seokjin turns slowly and walks towards Namjoon, who truly feels like his brain is about to short circuit. The feeling only grows stronger as he takes in the lustful expression on Jin's face as he strides confidently forward.

"Fuck..." Namjoon practically moans. He can't help it, seeing that expression on the other's face! His eyes zone in on Jin's underwear instead and he recognises them. He'd swear blind that they belong to Taehyung. He's taken a liking to panties recently, shunning all his old underwear in favour of the skimpiest, laciest little pants he can find. He's also developed the unfortunate and often embarrassing habit of randomly leaving them everywhere. Seokjin had a conniption one time when Jungkook found a pair carelessly stuffed down the side of the couch, holding them up with a puzzled look. 'I thought hyungs were gay,' he'd said with an adorably confused look causing Jin to leap up and scramble across the room shrieking about the 'innocent maknae'. Hoseok had snorted saying something along the lines of 'innocent my ass' to which the horrendously inappropriate response from the maknae was 'it should know' accompanied by a lewd smile and wink. Namjoon didn't even want to think about the connotations. Seokjin had blanched, snatched the offending article of clothing and left promptly...

There's a gentle touch on the inside of his thigh and Namjoon snaps out of his memories. Right, yes, Seokjin. In pants and stockings, crazy heels and a damned corset. Standing in all his almost naked glory in front of Namjoon. Namjoon's pants are too tight, his clothes too hot. His composure is slowly but surely slipping away as Seokjin kicks his legs open, moving into the space between them. He sits daintily on one of Namjoon's legs, planting a soft kiss on the younger man's cheek that causes his breathing to hitch yet again. And then he's back on his feet, nails trailing along Namjoon's collarbone as he elegantly steps around to the back of the chaise longue and rests one knee on the back. His fingers briefly meet at the base of Namjoon's neck, then dance teasingly over his chest. Namjoon damn near comes in his pants when Seokjin leans further over him, his familiar cologne washing over the other man.

"If you come, I expect you to get it back up, beautiful..." Jin whispers in his ear and that does it. He shudders and gasps, swearing under his breath as he falls over the edge. Jin's laugh rings in his ear.

"I'm pleased you like your gifts." He chirps as he pulls away. "Now help me out of this corset, you are not fucking me in this!" He continues, circling round the chaise longue once more. "That'll give you some time." He pauses, stepping right up to Namjoon. His hand comes up to tangle in the other's hair and he presses Namjoon's face against his crotch, giving him a face-full of hard-on, letting go a moment later. He perches on the edge of the seat, angled away from the younger.

It should probably be weird that Namjoon knows how to properly lace and unlace a corset, but that's a story for another time. He works carefully but as fast as he sensibly can, his skilled fingers pulling the laces through the eyes of the corset. The whole time, he listens to Seokjin's appreciative sighs as the restrictive undergarment loosens. Namjoon finally helps Seokjin to unhook the front and puts the item to one side. He gently traces the slowly fading marks left behind on the elder's skin. His fingers move over the garter belt, grazing the stockings and he hears the immediate change in Jin's breathing. He likes it.

He moves to sit behind Jin, his thighs on either side of the other's hips, his hands resting on Jin's stomach and smoothing upwards. The man in his arms twitches when Namjoon flicks his nipples, almost immediately begging for reprieve.

"Joon-nie-ah! Please don't!" Namjoon gives a throaty chuckle and moves on as Seokjin lays his head back on his shoulder, shuddering at the feel of Namjoon's breath on his neck. The younger's fingers lightly trace Seokjin's ribs, the latter's hands loosely gripping his wrists. Those fingers move leisurely over Seokjin's hip bones and linger at the tops of the stockings before giving them a gentle tug.

"These have to come off..."


	4. -3- Panties

 

Namjoon's fingers move leisurely over Seokjin's hip bones and linger at the tops of the stockings before giving them a gentle tug.

"These have to come off..." Jin quickly slips off the stilettos and then obediently removes the stockings, sliding them down one at a time whilst Namjoon steadies his hips. He finally discards the stockings and sits back up only to be pushed away by the younger man. Namjoon stands swiftly, arms out, making sure that Seokjin doesn't actually fall from being shoved as he stands right behind the elder. His long fingers creep to the small of Jin's back as soon as he's sure the other's got his balance. He deftly unclips the garter belt allowing it to slide to the ground, leaving Seokjin clothed only in Tae's lacy panties. They're doing a frankly poor job of covering anything, which Joon certainly appreciates. He, on the other hand, remains fully clothed, just the top two buttons of his dark shirt undone as his hands settle once more on Jin's defined hips.

Namjoon leads from the back, guiding Seokjin by the hips to his shared bedroom with Taehyung. Once inside, Jin automatically heads for the bed but the younger man catches him by the wrist, tugging him back and pressing him against the wall by the still open door. Jin arches away from the wall with a yelp - it's so cold against his back - but he finds himself forced against it, lips brushing lightly along his collar bones as firm hands hold his waist.

"Jin..." Namjoon breathes, his hot breath warming the other's skin. He moves back so that he can look his elder in the eyes as he uses his right thumb to smear Jin's lipstick across his bottom lip and along his cheek in a slick red streak. He doesn't even know that he's licking his lips as he does until he sees Seokjin's eyes tracking the movement. The corner of his mouth lifts in a smirk as he repeats the action, looking on as the other mirrors him.

"What is it Joonie?" Jin's voice is low and rough, the arousal in it unmistakable. His hands reach up to Namjoon's shoulders, running lightly over the material of his shirt. They slide down Namjoon's chest to the waistband of his trousers, fingertips just dipping inside before Jin gets to work untucking the younger man's shirt.

"Just you..." Namjoon replies, kissing the corner of Jin's mouth. Seokjin's hands glide along his sides under his shirt and Joon finds himself leaning closer subconsciously, pressing their foreheads together. One hand withdraws, lightly gripping his crotch and exerting a light pressure through the thin material. He gasps against the elders lips just as they twitch up into a lazy smile.

"You're wet." Seokjin observes. "And hard." He continues and Namjoon doesn't even try to suppress the moan that slips from his mouth. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" He leans into the elder's touch a little longer before stepping away. A cute pout takes over Seokjin's face and he moves as if to follow but Namjoon gestures to his own groin.

"Look at the mess you made." He deadpans even though his heart is racing at sixty miles an hour. "Are you intending to clean it up?" Wordlessly, Jin drops straight to his knees, not even wincing, his eyes trained on Joon's face. As he shuffles closer on his knees, Namjoon calmly reaches up and starts undoing his shirt, fingers slowly moving from button to button. Seokjin on the other hand, undoes Joon’s trousers hastily, tugging them lower on the younger’s hips and pushing the boxer briefs underneath down eagerly. He takes a brief moment to admire Joon’s cock before he takes it into one hand and laps at the base.

Namjoon groans. Finally finishing unbuttoning his shirt and gazing down at the man dutifully licking him clean, inch by inch. It's undeniably sexy to see him so focused on such a task, and the feel of his warm tongue against Joon is blissful. He lays one hand gently on Jin’s head, stroking his hair softly. Seokjin licks up his shaft, eyes falling shut as he does so. Before he reaches the head, Namjoon hooks his fingers under the elder’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head back. He shudders when Seokjin moans in response, Namjoon’s dick resting against his lips, his eyes still closed.

“Look at me.” Joon demands. Jin’s eyes open slowly and Namjoon finds himself momentarily breathless as he meets them. Normally enticing, Seokjin’s eyes are even prettier when the expression in them is so hazy and willing. He's stunning. “Th-that’s enough.” Namjoon says, the edge leaving his voice for a moment as he gets lost in Jin’s eyes. The older man blinks slowly, deliberately taking the head of Namjoon’s cock into his mouth in a tiny act of defiance. Joon immediately steps back then yanks Jin up roughly, one hand in his hair and the other hooked under his armpit, forcing him to stand. Seokjin cries out, struggling to find his feet and latching onto Namjoon’s shoulders. He leans heavily on him for a moment. He whines in Namjoon’s ear and the younger man massages the back of his head in apology, pressing gentle kisses to Seokjin’s lips.

“You okay?” Namjoon asks, checking in; he didn't want to actually hurt Seokjin. Seokjin pulls away and nods with a grin.

“Yeah, you just surprised me.”

“Great, because I'd quite like to fuck you _right now_.” Seokjin smirks and allows himself to be turned towards the bed. “Kneel in front of it.” Namjoon commands and Jin walks slowly to the side, leisurely getting on his knees and leaning against the bed, running his hands over the soft throw. Namjoon stands for a moment to appreciate the view, Seokjin’s toned back and shoulders, his pert ass barely covered by the panties that remain. He takes a deep breath and moves closer, nudges the other’s knees apart with one foot before discarding his shirt and kneeling directly behind Seokjin. He presses close against Seokjin’s back, feeling him shudder deliciously at the sudden contact. He likes the feel of his skin against Seokjin’s but leans away to slide the panties down the other’s pale thighs in one fluid motion, then pushing his own trousers and boxers down lower but not removing them.

Namjoon doesn't take much time over preparing Jin; he knows the other prefers things this way and they've talked about it before. He looks on as Jin leans against the bed, the side of his face pressed into the mattress. He twitches as Namjoon’s fingers move inside him and lets out little gasps that Joon feels honoured to hear. When he's happy he’s done enough, Namjoon rolls on a condom and lines himself up. Jin tenses automatically but relaxes when he feels the younger man’s hands smoothing over his back, his lips just barely brushing the nape of Jin’s neck. Seokjin raises his head releases a long controlled breath as he feels the other pushing into him. His hands, flat against the bed, press down into the duvet and his eyes fall shut.

“Happy?” Namjoon asks when he's fully settled inside the elder.

“Not that word,” Seokjin mutters, his voice coming out a little choked, “but we're good.” He gives a thumbs up with one hand as his forehead drops back to the mattress. Namjoon starts moving immediately, setting an unforgivable pace as he rams into the elder, making him jerk forwards. Jin’s hands curl into fists in the throw as he struggles to get his bearings. It isn't long before he's breathless and gasping, mouth hanging open whilst, in contrast, his eyes are squeezed shut. It hurts, of course it hurts, but he loves it. The younger is angled just right. Seokjin’s eyelids flutter, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tips his head back. Namjoon’s hands control his hips with a firm grip, pulling him back to meet every thrust. Thrusts that are so forceful, all other thoughts except for this moment suddenly leave his mind. He can feel the material of Namjoon’s trousers against the back of his thighs. He can also feel the elastic of Tae’s ridiculous panties digging into the flesh of his legs, preventing him from spreading them too much. He wants Namjoon’s hand on his dick but he doesn't have the breath nor the presence of mind to form the request. Right now he's practically on another planet, tides of pleasure washing over him.

Jin’s orgasm catches him unawares. He cries out, loudly, almost screaming and arching back into Namjoon who does nothing to slow his pace, in fact tightening his grip on the other’s hips as Seokjin trembles in the throes of euphoria. Even with Seokjin clenching around him as he comes on the side of the bed, even with the sight of his back arched just so as he shakes and moans, Joon isn't quite there yet. He doesn't let up, slamming into the other relentlessly, tightening his grip on Seokjin's hips until he's sure it'll leave bruises. He continues with the same harsh pace and force until he too, finally, reaches the peak of his pleasure, coming hard into the condom.

By this point, Seokjin is actually crying; it's all too much and he feels so good he can't think. His tears flow freely down his face and the moans slipping between his plump lips sound closer to sobs. His entire body is jelly. Jin would swear blind he is no longer in possession of any bones. He mumbles something incoherently as the younger man pulls out, first rolling off and tying the condom, then fixing his trousers before climbing to his feet with a groan, wincing.

“I'm not gonna be able to kneel for a while…” Namjoon grouses, crouching awkwardly to try and relive the sudden pain in his knees. Seokjin, from his position draped in his own cum over the side of the bed, only manages to grunt in agreement. If he had full control of his speech faculties, he would have liked to say ‘fuck you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the scene finally draws to a close ~  
> Ohhhhhhh I drew it out ^^;


	5. Two's company, four's more fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg this fic is embarrassing ^^; anyways, I'm still in the middle of crossposting it all ;3
> 
> This foursome smut chapter was requested by sara1602 ;)

Some days are just made for kissing. At least Seokjin thinks so. He smiles against Namjoon's mouth as the younger gently pushes him back to lie down on the sofa. He holds onto the other's shoulders as he leans down.

"What are you so happy about?" Namjoon murmurs, adjusting himself to lie between Jin's legs, forearms framing the other's head.

"Nothing~" Jin replies with an even bigger smile. He winces as Joon's arms trap some of his hair and the pink haired man hastily moves them, blurting out a quick apology. "Just kiss me." Seokjin responds, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's waist and pulling him closer.

Namjoon complies, leaning down slowly and attaching his lips to Seokjin's, allowing his weight to sink down onto the elder's body. He sucks on Jin's lower lip, teasing it with his teeth, his body pressing ever closer. Seokjin kisses back with enthusiasm, his fingers already inching up the hem of Namjoon's t-shirt at the back, giving him access to a stripe of warm skin. The fleeting touch of his fingers in Namjoon's lower back draws out a hum of appreciation and so he slides his hands under Joon's t-shirt to touch even more of him. Namjoon's tongue swipes across his lips. Jin opens his mouth, letting Namjoon in, and groans when the younger man's weight shifts over him. Namjoon pulls away, sitting back on his heels to remove his t-shirt, watching hungrily as Seokjin removes his own. They both get flung carelessly to the floor and quickly forgotten about. Namjoon gazes down for a moment with dark eyes at the smooth expanse of Seokjin's stomach before, finally, touching. Jin's mouth falls open and Namjoon smirks as the older man arches up into his hands.

"You arch your back so prettily for me," Namjoon says under his breath and Jin's eyes snap to his, "but I want to make you arch even more, right off the sofa." Jin releases a longing moan at his words. When Joon's hands tug at his waistband, he quickly lifts his hips, urging the younger to pull off his jeans and the pale boxer briefs he has on underneath.

Namjoon slips off the sofa as he moves to tug Jin's clothes all the way off, one leg at a time. Once he's fully removed them, he discards them, chucking them somewhere in Seokjin's living room. He gently lifts one of Seokjin's legs, holding a delicate foot in both hands before lightly kissing the inside of the brunette's ankle. A smug grin forms on his face when he hears the other man's breath catch. He takes his time, licking up the inside of Seokjin's leg, paying extra attention to his inner thigh, making sure to leave an assortment of newly formed bruises in his wake. The way the elder writhes under his lips is nothing short of entrancing. Eyes focused on Jin's face, he ghost his finger along the inside if the other's thighs. Jin emits a slightly frustrated moan.

"Please!" He gasps and Namjoon finally takes pity on him, standing and removing his own jeans and boxers before kneeling between Jin's legs. He looks on in surprise as Jin wriggles away from him, before understanding dawns as the brunette retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom packet from a drawer in the side table that, honestly, Namjoon had never noticed before. Jin sits up quickly, tearing the condom packet open and rolling the condom onto Namjoon's dick with ease. He drops the packet on the floor and presses the lube into Namjoon's hand before lying back. "I don't want you to prepare me." Joon blinks. What? The elder repeats himself and Namjoon nods uncertainly. "I'll be fine."

The younger finally takes his word for it, lining himself up once he feels he has applied sufficient lube, and Jin tries his best to breathe normally. His eyes scrunch closed and his hands clench in a death grip around Joon's biceps as the younger forces his way inside. It hurts. But he can deal with it and he /did/ stretch himself a little earlier although it doesn't feel like it. Not now.

"Oooohhhh~" Seokjin keens a little and frowns as Namjoon fills him, staying still once he's fully inside. "Fuck..." A few moments later, Jin hesitantly opens his eyes to see that the man hovering over him is eyeing him with concern. "Move." He breathes. Namjoon doesn't respond. "I can take it," he reassures, "I've had more." He shakes his head at the questioning look on Joon's face at that. "Joonie, please!" Something seems to snap in Namjoon and he finally fulfils the elder's request. Moving slowly at first, then building up to a steady pace. He leans down to kiss up the side of Jin's neck before growling in his ear as he hooks his hand under Jin's left knee and hikes it up to his waist.

"What I said before still stands. I'll make you arch right off the cushions." Seokjin cries out, both from the suggestive words and the sudden rough treatment. When his prostrates is finally hit, he lets out a strangled moan, head flung back as he wraps his left leg further around the younger's back.

Namjoon smirks, trying to get the perfect angle for every thrust and, judging by Seokjin's reactions, succeeding. He thrusts again particularly hard and deep and Seokjin yells unashamedly, fingers digging into the flesh of Namjoon's back as he attempts to wear out the younger's name. It flows from his mouth in a steady chant. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Joon is aware of the sound of Seokjin's front door opening and closing, announcing the arrival of Tae and Yoongi, but his entire focus right now is on fulfilling his promise. And he does.

When Seokjin finally comes, it's with a full on scream. His back lifts clear off the sofa, arching so much it almost looks painful as the top of his head presses into the cushions beneath him. Namjoon hears a crash somewhere in the apartment and stills, wondering what's going on. Yoongi rushes into the room.

"Bloody hell, could you come any louder?" He says sarcastically as he saunters over. His eyes rake over Seokjin who's lying, panting and almost completely spent, splattered with his own cum. Yoongi pushes Namjoon backwards, his dick sliding out of Jin, just as a rather harried looking Taehyung enters the room. "We want to join." Yoongi says, moving aside to allow Tae to literally leap on Namjoon. The pink haired man's hands come up automatically to steady the youngest's waist and Tae quickly settles in his lap, leaning close for a kiss.

"Did you come yet, hyung?" Tae asks against his mouth and, for a second, Namjoon forgets how to breathe. He shakes his head and watches as a huge smile takes over Tae's face. "Great!" He exclaims.

Yoongi, meanwhile, left to get a cloth before returning and gently cleaning up Seokjin, peppering his skin with gentle kisses and talking to him softly, a steady stream of hushed compliments. When he's finished, he leans down and connects his lips to Seokjin's, pleased when the elder finally moves, the fingers of one hand threading into Yoongi's hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Soo good, Yoongi." Seokjin replies with a blissed out smile. "You want a blow job?" Yoongi grins.

"Of course, you need some recovery time right?" He turns to the maknaes who are enthusiastically grinding against each other no more than a couple feet away. "Guys," he begins, "How about we relocate to a bedroom?" They halt their movements reluctantly, Tae kissing Joon once more before finally climbing off him. Namjoon lifts Seokjin into his arms, holding him close whilst Yoongi moves ahead, opening doors for him. He lays the eldest carefully on the edge of his bed, barely getting in a kiss to his temple before he's yanked away by Tae, pulled round to the other side of the bed and pushed down on it. Yoongi moves in in his place with a chuckle, climbing up to sit next to the eldest and resting a hand on his hair, waiting patiently for Jin to be ready. He slowly rubs his other hand over his dick through his trousers, watching the antics of the maknaes, eyes filled with want.

Seokjin sits up a few moments later, eyes lit up with interest as the room fills with Taehyung's moans. He gazes across the bed. Even though Tae is pretty much still fully clothed, Namjoon's fingers are already buried inside him and moving in and out at a swift pace. The way his face is screwed up is nothing short of sexy but the brunette drags his gaze away. He pushes Yoongi back against the pillows, initiating a kiss which quickly becomes heated, Yoongi pulling him closer and forcing his tongue into Seokjin's mouth. His hands are touching as much of Seokjin as possible. And then he's pushing Seokjin away and down with a defined smirk, until Jin's face is level with Yoongi's crotch. Jin gets the message, working quickly to undo Yoongi's trousers. A soft gasp escapes him when he sees that Yoongi isn't wearing any underwear. He works with Yoongi to remove his trousers and then his t-shirt, one which Jin is pretty sure used to belong to Taehyung (that's where it went). With Yoongi suitably unclothed, Jin places his hands on Yoongi's hips and finally directs his attention to the man's erection, nuzzling against it and feeling the younger man twitch in response. He gives a long, leisurely lick up the underside from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the head. He allows Yoongi to push his head down, the pressure only lifting when Jin gags, eyes watering. He laves his tongue along the shaft. If his mouth wasn't so full of dick, he would have grinned at the melodious noises leaving Yoongi's lips. He hums and listens to Yoongi curse, then slows his movements to almost nothing, teasing and humming some more.

Yoongi can't take it anymore. He grabs Seokjin by his hair and takes control, forcing him to move. Yoongi can feel himself getting close and mutters a low warning, releasing his grip. If anything, Jin takes his shaft deeper. Yoongi grunts as he comes into Seokjin's mouth, head tilted back and eyes closed as he pants. Some cum leaks from the elder's mouth and he catches it in his palm as he pulls away, lying between Yoongi's spread legs until he can catch his breath.

Tae and Namjoon are still going at it. Namjoon, like Yoongi, leaning against the headboard, large hands splayed around Taehyung's slim waist as Tae, facing away from him, sinks down on his cock. Namjoon lifts him back up swiftly before pulling him down and bucking his hips upwards. Taehyung chokes on his own saliva.

"N-n-nam-" He stutters before choking again as Namjoon's unforgiving hands pull him down in tandem with another forceful thrust. His back arches as Namjoon angles himself just right and it's only a few thrusts later that Taehyung is trembling and spouting nonsense as he attempts (in vain) to stave off his orgasm so that this can last just a little longer. "I'm, I'm gonna-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before his orgasm rises within him and he cries out, coming across the duvet. Namjoon comes just after, inside Taehyung, biting his lip hard as he stills. Tae collapses back on top of him, breathing hard, a soft smile on his lips. Yoongi and Seokjin crawl across the bed, dodging Tae's cum and gently lift him off Joon.

"So, who's up for another round?" Yoongi grins once he's settled Tae in Seokjin's arms.

"Give me five minutes, hyung." The youngest murmurs.

"Ditto." Namjoon agrees, slumping sideways on the pillows.

 


End file.
